Still
by RomulusRemus
Summary: Gohan and Piccolo have always been close, but when Gohan starts going out with Videl Piccolo gets left behind. What's a poor Namek to do?


Disclaimer: DBZ.not.mine.  
  
A/N: There is no yaoi in this fic! It is a Gohan and Piccolo non-sexual bonding moment!!! Takes place a couple of months after the defeat of Buu.  
  
"Pleaaaase Mister Piccolo? Pleaaaaaaaaaase???" Young Gohan looked up pleadingly at the tall Namek.  
  
Piccolo scowled. "Why must you insist on this childish behavior?"  
  
Gohan just cocked his head and smiled sweetly. He had long since learned tears didn't work with Piccolo. But a cute smile and Piccolo was putty in his hands. Piccolo looked away but he could feel Gohan's gaze on him. He knew he couldn't resist the cuteness much longer.  
  
He growled and muttered, "fine." Gohan smiled and gave a small yay and curled up in Piccolo's lap. Many times over the year this had woken Piccolo up from his meditation. That or Gohan's persistence to eat his morning meal with Piccolo awake.  
  
But that was in the beginning. Now he was lucky if Gohan visited him once a month. It had been getting less and less frequent since Gohan got older. Since Buu was destroyed Gohan had only visited once, to tell Piccolo of a celebration party going on at Capsule Corp. But that had been months ago.  
  
Lately Piccolo had been reminiscing about "the good 'ol days" when it was just him and Gohan.Piccolo shook his head. He was being far too sentimental. 'What's wrong with being sentimental,' a part of him that was probably Kami asked.  
  
Piccolo would usually snap back at the old Guardian of Earth. Telling him it was not a warriors place to be sentimental. But not today, not about Gohan.  
  
One particular event always stuck out in Piccolo's mind when Kami would bring up the sentimental argument. The paper.  
  
For one of his home-schooling projects Gohan had had to write a paper on his family. Chi Chi (who graded his work) had given it a 110. Gohan had come to his daily training lesson beaming and showed Piccolo the paper.  
  
It was a beautiful description of Gohan's wonderful mother, and how lucky Gohan was to have two fathers. For one split second he wondered who the other father was. Then he knew. It was him.  
  
The thought had put him in shock for a few minutes. Gohan thought of him as a father figure? And Piccolo allowed himself a small smile because nothing in the world had ever made him happier.  
  
Of course he quickly returned to his original self and threw Gohan into a cliff but Gohan understand this meant 'that's really sweet Gohan.' Piccolo always remembered that paper, always.  
  
It meant a lot at that time because Piccolo just then coming to terms that Gohan was more that his student and his best friend. He was the son Piccolo would never have. But he I did /I have Gohan. And that fact made everything all right.  
  
But now that Gohan was never around Piccolo felt as if he had lost his son, and in essence he had. But Piccolo never had enough time to think about this long. He was always busy training Dende, for as much as he knew, he still had a long way to go.  
  
Dende often looked up to Piccolo in admiration like Gohan once had and while Piccolo secretly did enjoy the attention there was nothing quite like Gohan's gaze. Piccolo often felt it would be better if Dende was his surrogate son because they were of the same species but Piccolo knew no one could replace Gohan.  
  
He only hoped it was the same the other way around.  
  
"Piccolo!" Dende's voice broke Piccolo out of his reverie.  
  
Piccolo acknowledged Dende with a glare. He did not like being broken from his thoughts. Dende gave a feeble smile of 'sorry' and said, "I'm going to help Mr. Popo with the garden, it's a real mess do you want to join in?"  
  
Piccolo got a brief glimpse of himself in garden gloves, with his cape off, bent down in the dirt. Piccolo nodded a 'no' and Dende left. Piccolo sighed discontently. He Ireally/I wished Gohan would visit him.  
  
'Why not go see him,' Kami's voice sounded off inside him.  
  
'Fine you old codger I will.'  
  
And with that Piccolo took to the air and headed to the Son residence. He didn't even bother searching for Gohan's ki. He knew where he would be. It was lunchtime; he'd be at home scarfing his food. Piccolo hoped he wouldn't have to wait too long for him to finish.  
  
Soon he was in front of the Son house and it was only then that he realized Gohan wasn't there. He was about to turn back to find him when someone called out, "Hey Piccolo!"  
  
Piccolo turned around. Hanging in mid-air was the exuberant face of Son Goku. "Goku," Piccolo nodded in greeting.  
  
"Looking for Gohan?" Goku asked looking at the ground below him as if Gohan might pop up any second there.  
  
"Yes but I can find him on my own thanks," Piccolo was about to turn around to leave but Goku stopped him. "I wouldn't do that if I were you."  
  
Piccolor turned around slowly. "Why is that Goku," Piccolo said levelly.  
  
Goku looked nervous now. He slumped over and seemed to be considering something. "Um, I'm getting kind of hungry.I'm gonna go ask Chi Chi if lunch is ready."  
  
"Lunch was an hour ago Goku, and you know Chi Chi is always on the dot with her meals."  
  
Goku looked to the ground again for guidance. "Do you not know where Gohan is?" Piccolo asked just about ready to leave.  
  
"Oh.I know alright.I just don't think you want to."  
  
"Damnit Goku just tell me already!"  
  
Goku looked up and said very quickly, "GohanswithVidel."  
  
Piccolo wrinkled his nose and tried to dissect the strange word. Gohan's with Videl. Videl. That name sounded so familiar.and then he knew. The daughter of Hercule. He was curious why Goku would not have wanted to give him that information. "So?" He asked.  
  
"Videl is Gohan's girlfriend."  
  
Piccolo had known this so he repeated, "so?"  
  
Goku once again looked puzzled. "You mean you're not upset?"  
  
"No. Why should I be?"  
  
"Well, Gohan's probably going to spend a lot of time with her and less time with you. And if they get married and have a kid.well.you'll probably forget what he looks like. Hell I've already forgotten what he looks like! He's never home. I wonder what he's doing over there," a mischievous grin crossed Goku's face. He'd often see him give that same grin to Krillien or Vegeta when they were talking about their wives. Piccolo understood Iwhy/I he was doing it he just didn't understand the need for such emotion over sex.  
  
"He'll come to see me," Piccolo said, but somewhere he doubted this was true.  
  
Goku gave a weak smile, the shadow of his usual one. "I wouldn't be too sure Piccolo. You know a son is yours until he takes a wife, but a daughter is yours for the rest of your life." He recited; proud that he had remembered this.  
  
Piccolo absorbed this and went over in his mind what Goku had already told him. Gohan was spending time with Videl and probably having sex (the thought of which disgusted Piccolo as he couldn't bear to have any one naked near him), which meant there was a chance of procreation. Which meant Gohan would be busy providing for his family. This meant Piccolo would see less and less of Gohan. Even less than he was now! He couldn't bear the thought. There was only one thing to do.  
  
He'd have to separate Gohan from Videl. There was no other way and once he saw the light Gohan would understand and appreciate what Piccolo had done for him. Piccolo turned once more to leave.  
  
Goku anticipating this flew in front of him. "Don't," he said simply.  
  
"Why not?" Piccolo growled.  
  
Goku sighed. "He needs her."  
  
"Gohan doesn't need anything but to breathe, drink and eat! And he'd be a lot better off if he didn't have to do the last part!"  
  
"Piccolo I know you probably don't understand this but Gohan needs companionship."  
  
Piccolo opened his mouth to say something but Goku interrupted. "A different kind of companionship that you nor I can provide. He needs a woman Piccolo, he needs Videl. It may not be a warrior or a saiyans way but it is time in his human life he finds his mate and starts a family!"  
  
Piccolo nearly retched. IHuman/I. How he hated that word. Humans were evil and tormenting, playing God for lesser creatures then them. 'Like you did once,' Kami said from deep within him.  
  
Piccolo mentally slapped the old fool. He had no need for his past to be brought up right now. Humans needed to eat. Humans needed a mate. Humans needed bto/b mate. Oh it was all so disgusting. He would make Gohan leave this silly Videl and be done with it.  
  
But he knew better. He could never take something away from Gohan. Not when it meant so much to him.  
  
So now he was stuck. There was no way he could save his old friend. And Piccolo knew he'd be lost without Gohan. Piccolo leveled his gaze with Goku's. "I will not stop him but.I don't approve of this action!" Piccolo stated coldly.  
  
"Don't tell me tell him!" Goku said, smiling the old Son smile.  
  
"I will!" Piccolo said, and he knew he would. He'd tell Gohan how silly it was and maybe, just maybe Gohan would see reason. But he knew better.  
  
Piccolo turned and flew away, back to the Lookout, as he could not bear to see Gohan with Iher/I, especially if Goku was right about what they were doing together.  
  
Piccolo reached the Lookout and settled down to meditate. He closed his eyes to revel his the peace the meditation brought, but the peace wouldn't come. He kept seeing Gohan with Videl. Gohan in a bed with Videl. And Gohan and Videl holding a baby.  
  
He opened his eyes. And there, almost as if he had been there all along was Gohan. "Hey Piccolo," he said.  
  
When had his voice gotten so deep? Piccolo wondered. "Hello Gohan," he said. In his mind a steady chant kept going: I will not be mean, I will not be mean.  
  
Gohan looked worried now. He looked just like his father with a different haircut. How could Goku forget what he looked like when his son looked just like him? Surely he looked in a mirror. "Piccolo?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"I'm sorry I haven't been up to visit you lately." While that was very nice it couldn't possibly be what was troubling him.  
  
"But I've been with Videl lately and I," Gohan blushed. Piccolo hoped Gohan wouldn't tell him about his sex life.  
  
Gohan looked at his worn shoes. Not that long ago Gohan use to wear the same kind of shoes Piccolo wore. And Piccolo's shoes were Inever/I worn.  
  
Gohan looked up. "I think I love her."  
  
Piccolo had been expecting this. "You think?"  
  
Gohan sighed. "I know."  
  
"Have you told her?"  
  
"I can't. Everytime I try I can't muster up enough courage."  
  
Piccolo knew what that felt like. Only he'd never really meant to tell Gohan he loved him. He figured Gohan would know.  
  
"I don't know what to tell you kid, I'm a martial artist not a romanticist and speaking of such." Piccolo was about to give Gohan a piece of his mind when Gohan continued.  
  
"I feel so happy when I'm with her, like nothing can go wrong even though I know how badly things can go wrong," Gohan smiled, but it was a sad smile. One with longing and regret.  
  
Piccolo lost his nerve for the tell-off and sighed. "Tell her Gohan and if she's.(he couldn't believe he was about to say this) worthy of your love she'll tell you she loves you right back."  
  
Gohan looked astonished at what Piccolo had just said. It was very un- Piccolo like. Piccolo scowled and Gohan knew he was never to repeat this.  
  
He smiled, the traditional Son one this time. "Please?" He asked.  
  
Piccolo scowled more deeply. "You're too big," he said.  
  
"Pleaaaaaaaaaaaaaase?"  
  
"It's not cold out Gohan, there's no need for this nonsense!"  
  
Gohan cocked his head and smiled sweetly. Piccolo felt the old memories of them together in the mountains coming back. "The good 'ol days." He knew he would cave, even thought Gohan weighed triple what he did back then and could probably kill Piccolo in an instant (not that he ever would).  
  
"You're not serious!"  
  
Gohan laughed. "No, of course not! I just wanted to see if you would cave. You always did.besides I would kill you if I sat on you now! You're hardly a spring chicken," Gohan said and Piccolo knew this was meant to get his gander up. This like the cute smile always gave Gohan the upper hand.  
  
"Stop talking and start fighting kid!" Piccolo growled and they engaged in a spar.  
  
It wasn't nearly as fair as it use to be. Gohan far outranked Piccolo in strength, but Piccolo still had a few techniques up his sleeve and managed to get some good shots in.  
  
By nightfall both of them were equally tired, though Piccolo would never admit it. "You going home Gohan?"  
  
"No.mind if I watch the stars with you?"  
  
Piccolo didn't answer, but Gohan knew that in Piccolo speak this meant 'yes.'  
  
He was about to point out a constellation to Gohan when he noticed Gohan had fallen asleep. Same Gohan, Piccolo thought. He could never really stay up late after dark.  
  
He looked almost the same as he had when he was younger. A lot longer yes, but his facial features were still the same. Still childlike and innocent, even after all he'd been through.  
  
He was still Piccolo's 'kid.' Still his best friend. Still his son. Nothing would ever change that fact. Not even Videl.  
  
Piccolo smiled then, a genuine smile and said softly, "You're still my son Gohan, no matter what."  
  
Gohan tossed in his sleep and mumbled.  
  
No matter what.  
  
Tell me what you think. 


End file.
